Ultra Chip
by Jameer14
Summary: Donald Davenport plans to take the bionic three, Leo and Tasha up to Seattle, but after the RV breaks down, they decide to stay in Gravity Falls, where they befriend Dipper, Mabel, Stan and others. But little did the Davenports know that Douglass had followed them and problems arise when he meets Gideon, the most evil child psychic to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! An all new fan fiction! This is the first fan-fic I have that contains a Disney XD original series. I hope that you all enjoy it, and if you do, leave a review to let me know what you think. Oh, one more thing, the events in this fan fiction occur before the season 2 finale of **_**Lab Rats**_**, and the season 1 finale of **_**Gravity Falls**_**. This also assumes that Mission Creek is in California. Anyway, without further ado, here's the first chapter of **_**Ultra-Chip**_**. Enjoy!:**

**One**

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo entered the Davenport mansion. They had just gotten home from school.

Leo took off his backpack and tossed it on the couch. "Finally, the fun begins," he said. "After a long day of tests, it's time to start the weekend!"

Chase smiled at him. "Not just any weekend, the weekend where we take a road trip to Washington State. I've been waiting for this trip for such a long time."

"Yeah nothing beats riding a cramped rental RV for 12 hours with three dimwitted brothers, a father with an ego bigger than this world, and Tasha, who's not too bad" said Bree.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Donald Davenport entered the family room, followed by Tasha. Both of them were carrying suitcases.

"Alright guys, let's get this _vaycay_ started!" said Tasha. "TGIF!"

Leo shook his head. "Mom, please don't ever do that again."

"Oh, come on," said Tasha. "I can be cool."

"Yeah, about as cool as a—" began a giggling Donald, but his wife shot him a withering glare. "I mean… uh…" Mr. Davenport's shoulders slumped. "I'm driving the whole way now, aren't I?"

Tasha nodded.

Donald sighed. "Oh well, either way, I need this vacation," he said. "I've been working on a special project that's been stressful."

Tasha gave her husband a look. "You didn't mention anything about a special project."

Excitement grew over Donald's face. "Okay, I wasn't gonna tell you guys about this just yet, but I'll announce it anyway."

Bree sighed. "Based on the look on your face, this is gonna be _great_," she said sarcastically.

"For the past two weeks, I've been working on constructing a new bionic chip," said Donald. "It would include all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, plus more that I never got to add to theirs. I plan to call it the Ultra-Chip."

Leo smiled. "Finally, it's about time you realized that it's time for me to be bionic."

Tasha shook her head. "That's not happening."

Donald nodded in agreement. "She's right. I've already been talking to a cousin of mine who is willing to have the chip surgically implanted inside of him once it's finished."

Leo sulked. "Now I'm not liking this as much."

Bree rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. This means that we'll have another guy on our team. And I've been saying for such a long time: _we need more girls_!"

"Wait, aren't you worried that your evil brother Douglass might find out about it and try to steal it?" asked Chase.

"It's very unlikely that that'll happen," replied Donald. "And even if Douglass somehow finds out about it, there's no way he can steal it since we have a state-of-the-art security system, Eddie."

"Again, aren't you worried that your evil brother Douglass might find out about it and try to steal it," repeated Chase.

"You worry too much," said Donald. "Besides, this could be a great opportunity! With the new member our team, we could do even bigger things, like protecting small countries from invasion. Then, they can honor me by naming a city after me, or putting my face on their flag!"

"Great, then I'll have a whole country full of kids I don't know that hate me," said Leo.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like this'll be happening anytime soon. Anyway, I hope you guys packed your bags, because we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

Bree zipped up the stairs, filled a suitcase with clothes, and super sped back down to the living room. "Done," she said.

Chase, Leo, and Adam sighed as they jogged up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning around ten, Donald finished filling the gas tank and got back into the RV.

"That didn't take too long, right," said Donald as he started the vehicle.

"No, it didn't," admitted Chase, who had been sitting near the front. "But this was our thirtieth stop for gas in nine hours."

"Okay, so maybe this thing has horrible mileage, but at least we're almost there," said Donald.

"I hope you know that we're in Oregon," said Chase.

"I did not," said Donald as he pulled onto a dirt road. "But now I do."

Leo walked over to where Chase was and sat down. "This ride has been so long and there's nothing fun to do on this thing? Where are we anyway?"

Donald glanced at a road sign they were passing. "Some town called Gravity Falls."

"Wow, clever name," muttered Chase.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a small explosion in the engine.

Tasha yelped in surprise. "Donald! Pull over!"

Mr. Davenport quickly turned into the first parking lot they saw. After shutting off the engine, he got out of the vehicle to inspect the problem.

Adam and Bree approached Lee and Chase. "We're gonna go outside to get some fresh air and maybe look around in that tourist shop we parked in front of. You wanna come?"

Leo nodded. "I'm in."

Chase looked out the window and saw that they had parked in front of a place called the Mystery Shack. He wondered what kind of gimmicks they sold to try to rip people off. "Sure, why not?"

**Well, what do you think? I know that no **_**Gravity Falls**_** characters appeared in this chapter, but I guarantee you that characters from **_**Gravity Falls **_**appear in chapter 2. But I hope you chapter one, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!:**

**Two**

Immediately upon entering the Mystery Shack, Leo, Bree, Chase, and Adam were greeted by a tall man wearing a suit, eye patch, and a fez.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, home of all things unusual and mysterious," said the man. "My name is Stan Pines, the owner of this joint. Would you all like a tour?"

Bree shrugged. "Sure, why not. We're probably gonna be here a while anyway."

"Great! Do y'all have thirty dollars?" asked Stan. "'Cause that's how much a tour costs."

"Wait, thirty for the four of us, or thirty each?" asked Leo.

"Thirty…per person," answered Stan.

"Well, forget that, then," said Bree. "Unless you have something truly mind blowing, I'll spend my thirty dollars elsewhere."

Leo and Adam nodded in agreement.

Chase, however, thought differently. "I think I'll go on the tour," he said as he pulled out his wallet. "If this guy charges that much for a tour, it means that he either has stuff worth the money he charges, or knock off that are worth laughing at."

Bree patted her brother on the back. "You go do that," she said.

Chase giggled. "Oh, I will." He gave thirty dollars to Stan and walked to the other side of the room where a group of people where a group of people were crowded around a sign labeled "Tour starts here"

Stan turned to the remaining three kids. "Your brother is weird."

Bree laughed. "Believe me, if you had brothers like mine, you'd want to pull your hair out."

Adam stepped forward and said, "Hey, if you ever feel the need to throw Chase around, give me a call and I'll show you how to do it. It's actually not that hard since he weighs less than a Barbie Doll."

Stan gave Bree a quizzical look and she responded with, "See what I mean?"

Adam patted Stan on the shoulder before going off on his own to look at t-shirts.

After that, Stan shrugged and walked off to start the tour.

Leo turned to Bree. "I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm gonna look around to see if there's anything I can buy here so that I can sell it back at Mission Creek for a much higher price."

Bree smirked. "Good luck with that. From what I see, this place has $200 snow globes."

Leo put a hand on his chin. "That _is_ a problem, but there's got to be something here I can buy that's within reasonable price." He and Bree walked over to a display shelf on the corner. "How about these ten dollar gold nuggets?"

"These probably aren't gold," said Bree as she picked up a nugget. And sure enough, when she rubbed it in her hand, gold paint peeled off, revealing the "nugget" was really a rock.

"Wow, this Stan guy is a con artist," said Leo. "_Why haven't I thought of doing something like that_?"

Bree put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Because it's wrong," she said. "All this guy does is use people's stupidity and ignorance to scam them and rip 'em off. And tourists are the easiest people to scam."

She's right, you know," said a short boy who was sweeping nearby. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how easy it is for Grunkle Stan to come up with these rip offs. The people in this town, and its visitors, usually aren't smart enough to recognize the rip-offs. That's why this place makes so much money."

Leo nodded in approval. "That makes sense."

"Yep, that's the way the ball rolls," agreed the boy. "Oh, I'm Dipper by the way."

Bree nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Bree and this is my brother, Leo."

Dipper smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"So… is there anything here that is not a rip-off?" asked Leo.

Dipper shook his head. "Being a professional con-artist is something that Grunkle Stan takes very seriously and it is very rare to see something in here that is not a scam. Besides, this is how he makes his money, something that he loves."

Bree smiled. "Then you should meet our father. He loves money too. But the only difference is that he's a billionaire."

Dipper widened his eyes. "Woa, that's so cool! But if they ever meet, you might wanna look after your dad, because it wouldn't surprise me if my great uncle, the con artist, tried to take advantage of your dad, the billionaire."

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!:**

**Three**

Fifteen minutes later, Dipper was still with Bree and Leo when Mabel walked over with Waddles trailing her.

"Hey, Dipster," said Mabel cheerfully. "Who are these two?"

"Mabel, this is Bree and Leo," said Dipper gesturing to them respectively. "And Bree and Leo, this is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Wow, you guys are so tall!" said Mabel. "And so 3D-ish too!"

"Wait a second," said Leo. "Why do you have a pig?"

"Oh, this is my best friend, Waddles," said Mabel as she lifted her pig. "I won him at a fair."

"He's actually kind of cute," said Bree. "In a piggish way."

Suddenly, Stan stomped over to where Bree, Leo, Dipper, and Mabel stood.

"Your stupid brother," grumbled Grunkle Stan as he pointed at Leo and Bree. "During my tour, he just _had_ to ridicule everything I have on display. He called out all the flaws, pointed out things that normal people wouldn't notice…and at the end of the tour, everyone was demanding refunds!"

Chase walked over to join the group. "Best money I ever spent," he said. "The tour was hilariously bad."

"You little…" Stan held out his hands in a way that mimicked strangling someone.

"Leave it to Chase to ruin the fun for everyone," said Bree.

"Wait a second," said Leo. "I know this is kind of unrelated, but where's Adam?"

As if on cue, Mr. Davenport walked over, holding Adam by the shirt.

"It's time to go," said Donald.

"Adam, where have you been?" asked Leo.

"Well, outside, I saw the funniest looking pointy headed person taking a bath in a tub full of squirrels," said Adam. "I had found my own squirrels and was about to give it a try when Mr. Davenport, the party pooper, stopped me."

"Believe me, I was doing those squirrels a huge favor," said Donald.

Bree, Chase, and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Now that we got that out of the way," said Stan. "Is this your kid?" He gestured to Chase.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Why?"

"Because your stupid son decided to ridicule everything on my Tour of Mystery," growled Stan.

"Yeah, well you probably deserved it since the only thing mysterious about this place is that people actually come," defended Mr. Davenport.

"Really, is that all ya got?" asked Stan. "That insult was so small that I didn't feel the bite. This reminds me, the leprechauns called and they want their clothes and their pride back."

Mr. Davenport clenched his fists as he thought of a comeback. "Oh yeah? Well… I don't care about _your_ insults because with the amount of money I make in a single _day_, I could buy this whole place. HA!"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're rich?"

"Yeah!" said Mr. Davenport. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take my _BILLIONARE _money and spend it elsewhere."

"Well that changes everything," said Stan. "You know that in Gravity Falls, insults are the highest form of flattery. I mean, it's obvious that the whole world is just so jealous of you."

Mr. Davenport smiled smugly. "Yeah, sometimes I wake up in the morning and wonder to myself, _why am I so_ awesome!?"

Stan smiled. "Say, I've always wanted to open a theme park next to the Mystery Shack. We could call it…uh, what's your name again?"

"Donald Davenport."

"The theme park could be called Davenworld," finished Stan.

"You, sir, have a good taste in names," complimented Donald.

"With your money and my wits, this place could become the number one tourist destination over Disney World," said Stan. "What do you say we go in the back and crunch some numbers?"

Donald nodded eagerly. "I've always wanted my own theme park."

Stan and Mr. Davenport walked off.

After a few seconds, Dipper broke the silence: "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

Bree shrugged. "I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling that in the end, Mr. Davenport will be conned out of owning Davenworld."

* * *

Nearby, Gideon had been spying in on the conversation between the Davenports and the Pines.

_That Donald is a billionaire_, thought Gideon. _Chances are he'll have something in his house that I can use to defeat Dipper for once and for all._

Gideon pulled out his smart phone and searched Donald Davenport on the internet. One hit came up from a place called Mission Creek.

Gideon wrote down the address associated with the hit, then called his father. "Dad. Pack your bags. We're going to Mission Creek."

**~Jameer14**


End file.
